vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Goofy Movie VHS 1995
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Previews * The Making of James and the Giant Peach * For Pete's Sake * The Littlest Elf * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * Gargoyles: The Movie * Disney Interactive * Capri * Goofy Golf Machine * Burger King Kids Club Music Video * Goof Troop "Gotta Be Gettin' Goofy" Opening Previews (cont.) * City Furniture * Excellence Creme * The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints * Toyota Disney Bumpers * Join Us After the Feature for a Special Message Parachute Express "Dr. Looney's Remedy" * Lilac Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logo and Title Card WALT DISNEY PICTURES WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents A GOOFY MOVIE Ending Credits and Logo DIRECTED BY KEVIN LIMA PRODUCED BY DAN ROUNDS EDITED BY GREGORY PERLER STORY BY JYMM MAGON SCREENPLAY BY JYMM MAGON CHRIS MATHESON BRIAN PIMENTAL SONGS BY TOM SNOW & JACK FELDMAN PATRICK DEREMER & ROY FREELAND ORIGINAL SCORE BY CARTER BURWELL ART DIRECTION WENDELL LUEBBE LAWRENCE LEKER PRODUCTION DESIGNER FRED WARTER ASSOCIATE PRODUCER PATRICK REAGAN With the Voice Talents of GOOFY BILL FARMER MAX JASON MARSDEN PETE JIM CUMMINGS ROXANNE KELLIE MARTIN PJ ROB PAULSEN BOBBY PAULY SHORE PRINCIPAL MAZUR WALLACE SHAWN STACEY JENNA VON OY BIGFOOT FRANK WELKER LESTER KEVIN LIMA WAITRESS FLORENCE STANLEY MISS MAPLES JO ANNE WORLEY PHOTO STUDIO GIRL BRITTANY ALYSE SMITH LESTER'S GRINNING GIRL ROBYN RICHARDS LISA JULIE BROWN TOURIST KID KLÉE BRAGGER CHAD JOEY LAWRENCE POSSUM PARK EMCEE PAT BUTRUM MICKEY MOUSE WAYNE ALLWINE SECURITY GUARD HERSCHEL SPARBER Additional Voices DANTE BASCO, SHERYL BERNSTEIN, COREY BURTON, PAT CARROLL, E.G. DAILY, CAROL HOLLIDAY, STEVE MOORE, BRIAN PIMENTAL, JASON WILLINGER CASTING AND VOICE DIRECTION JAMIE THOMASON STORY SUPERVISOR BRIAN PIMENTAL Storyboard CHRIS URE, STEVE MOORE, JOHN NORTON VIKI ANDERSON, ANDY GASKILL, CAROLE HOLLIDAY, JOHN McKIMSON, JIM KAMMERUD, ENRIQUE MAY, DARRELL ROONEY, HANK TUCKER, FRANS VISCHER Layout Keys DAVID GARDNER, DAVID DUNNET, PAUL FELIX, CAROL POLICE, MARK SWAN Background Keys BARRY ATKINSON, DENNIS VENIZELOS Character Design CAROLE HOLLIDAY, SERGIO PABLOS, WILLIAM FINN, ALEX MANN, BOB SCOTT, BRUCE SMITH Character Model Clean-up FRANCESCA ALLEN, DAVID HANCOCK, KENT CULOTTA PROP DESIGN GREG GULER COLOR MODELS CINDY FINN Color Model Cel Painting MARIE BOUGHAMER, YOLANDA REARICK WALT DISNEY ANIMATION – PARIS, FRANCE PAUL BRIZZI, GAЁTAN BRIZZI Animation Supervisors NANCY BEIMAN, MATIAS MARCOS, DOMINIQUE MONFREY, STÉPHANE SAINTE-FOI Animation JEAN-LUC BALLESTER, MICHAEL BENET, ERIC BERGERSON, ARNAUD BERTHIER, DAVID BERTHIER, WOLF-RUDIGER BLOSS, BOLHEM BOUCHIBA, SYLVAIN DEBOISSY, PATRICK DELAGE, ERIC DELBECQ, MARC EOCHE-DUVAL, BRUCE FERRIZ, THIERRY GOULARD, CAROLE HOLLIDAY, HOLGER LEIHE, PHILIPPE LE BRUN, SERGIO PABLOS, CATHERINE POULAIN, JEAN-FRANCOIS REY, VENTURA RODRIGUEZ, YOSHIMICHI TAMURA, ANDREAS WESSEL Key Assistant Supervisors LIEVE MIESSEN, FLORENCE MONTCEAU, MARC TOSOLINI Assistant Animation LAURENCE ADAM, PIERRE ALARY, MARCO ALLARD, LAURENT BENHAMO, CARLOS BLANCO, VALERIE BRAUN, PHILIPPE BRIONES, SERGE BUSSONE, CHRISTOPHE CHARBONNEL, NIVALDO DELMASCHIO, PHILIPPE FERIN, ALPHONSO GOMEZ, LOLA GONZALO, THOMAS GRAVESTOCK, FRANSCISCO-JAVIER GUTIERREZ, GONTRAN HOARAU, SOPHIA KOLOKOURI, VERONIQUE LANGDON, CHRISTOPHE LAUTRETTE, DREW MANDIGO, GIZELLA MAROS, SYLVIA MULLER, PHILIPPE REJAUDRY, MARIVI RODRIGUEZ, JEAN TEXIER, CHRISTOPHE VERGNE, FRÉDÉRIC VERVISCH, XAVIER VILLEZ CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR CLAIRE BOURDIN Clean-up PILAR BALSALOBRE, FRANK BONAY, FRANCISCO JAVIER ESPINOSA, PEDRO GRANADOS-MAS, KAREN HAMROCK, MARIA ANGELA ITURRIZA, CHRISTINE LANDES, LUDOVIC LETRUN, JOHN LIN, SAMANTHA MALONE, FRANK PIMENTA, OLIVIER REYNAL, SIMON RODGERS, ANTONELLA RUSSO, SALVADOR SIMO BUSOM, SYLVAINE TERRIOU, KAREL ZILLIACUS INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR PIERRE GIRAULT Inbetween KAMAL AITMIHOUB, ISMAEL ARRAIS, NICOLAS ATTIE, NICOLAS BAUDON, STELLA BENSON, MONIQUE BUCHENS, JOSE ANTONIO CERRO, NICOLE DE BELLEFROID, THIERRY FERRACHAT, MARIE-PIERRE GONZALEZ, HEIKE HOFFMANN, BRUNO ISSALY, NICOLAS KERAMIDAS, ISABELLE LELUBRE, PHILIPPE MALKA, BRIAN MALONE, OLIVIER MARTIGNE, BENOIT MEURZEC, ANA MARIA PAGAN, PATRICK PORCHER, PIERRE SEURIN, PHIRUM SOU, JOSE ANTONIO WILLAMERIEL EFFECTS ANIMATION SUPERVISOR JEAN-CHRISTOPHE POULAIN Effects Animation THIERRY CHAFFOIN, ROSANNA LYONS, JEFF TOPPING, SERGE VERNY Effects Clean-Up AHMED AKSAS, CLAUDE BONY, LYNETTE CHARTERS, PAUL CLARE, STEPHEN DEANE, JEAN DELEANI, DAVID ENCINAS, ANNE GUNN-KELLY, JOANNA HAYDEN, PATRICK LAMBERT, RYAN MCELHINNEY, PEDRO RAMOS-MIGUEL, ALAN SHANNON, JANE SMETHURST, JON MIKEL UDAQUIOLA, CHRISTIANE VAN DER CASSEYEN LAYOUT SUPERVISOR J. MICHAEL SPOONER Layout OLIVIER ADAM, JUAN JOSE GUARNIDO ARIZA, SUSAN BUTTERWORTH, MARY MARGARET HAWLEY, DAVID KENYON, ZALTON MAROS, VINCENT MASSY, DASSOU PETROU, NEAL PETTY, STEPHANE ROUX, BOB ST. PIERRE BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR CHRISTOPHE VACHER Background OLIVIER BESSON, JOHN BOYER, ISABELLE CLEVENOT, JEAN-PAUL FERNANDEZ, SUSAN HACKETT DALIPAGIC, DOMINIQUE LOUIS, PATRICIA MILLEREAU, PIERRE PAVLOFF, JOACHIM ROYO MORALES 3D Animation EX MACHINA, XAVIER DUVAL, JÉROME GORDON, PHILIPPE BILLON, PATRICH PESTEL SCENE PLANNING RAPHAÉL VICENTE WALT DISNEY ANIMATION – SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA SEQUENCE DIRECTOR STEVE MOORE Animation GEORGES ABOLIN, ANDREW COLLINS, CHRIS DEROCHIE, LIANNE HUGHES, DON MACKINNON, OSCAR PEREZ, TROY SALIBA, STEVEN TAYLOR CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR JANEY DUNN Clean-up MANNY BANADOS, ELI BRAGA, DARYL BROUGHAM, SIMON BROWN, DEBORAH CAMERON, LINDY CATCHLOVE, MICHAEL COMINO, DEBBIE CRAMB, NOEL DOMINGO, PETER EASTMENT, CELINE ESNAULT, SONNY ESQUILLON, STEPHEN GRANT, JEANETTE IMER, SYLVIA LEE, ADAM MARR, PEGGY MCEWEN, PHOEBE MIDDLETON, SUK-HEE PARKES, KRISTINA REAY, GEORGINA SANTOS, JAMES SHAH, LEESA TYNAN, RIZALDY VALENCIA, EVA WOTTON, JIE YUAN INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR MICKIE CASSIDY Inbetween SID AHEARNE, SIMON ASHTON, MICHAEL BADMAN, WILL BOURKE, KAYLENE BRADLEY, MAURO DI COSTANZO, BERNARD DERRIMAN, ANNA DIMEZZA, ZHIQIANG DING, GARY DORAN, MANDY EARLE, VIRGINIA EASTMAN, GREG FARRUGIA, RANDY GLUSAC, STEWART GRIFFITHS, ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN, DAVID HARRISON, JOHN HORVATH, WARREN LIANG, CONILLE MACARAYAN, MAMIE MIAO, RYAN O'LOUGHLIN, RICHARD PACE, MARVIN PETILLA, ADAM PHILLIPS, TONY QUELCH, DORIAN REID, MYKE SUTHERLAND, KAY SVORONOS, FE VENTURA, CHRIS WAHL EFFECTS ANIMATION SUPERVISOR ALEXS STADERMANN Effects Animation MAREK KOCHOUT, DAVE MACDOUGALL, NILO SANTILLON Backgrounds BEVERLEY MCNAMARA, JERRY LIEW SCENE PLANNING DANIEL FORSTER Checkers MARK EVANS, ELIAS MACUTE, GARY PAGE WALT DISNEY FEATURE ANIMATION – BURBANK CLEAN-UP HEAD BRETT NEWTON Clean-up Keys SCOTT ANDERSON, DEBRA ARMSTRONG HOLMES, DOROTHEA BAKER PAUL, MARGIE DANIELS, MIKE MCKINNEY, GINNY PARMELE, TERRY WOZNIAK Clean-up Assistants LILLIAN A. CHAPMAN, INNA CHON, LEE DUNKMAN, KRIS HELLER, KENT HOLADAY, YUNG SOO KIM, RICK KOHLSCHMIDT, DANA M. REEMES, SUSAN SUGITA Breakdown NOREEN BEASLEY, DIANA COCO, WENDIE L. FISCHER, LAUREY FOULKES, JANET HEERHAN BAE, KEN KINOSHITA, MIRIAM MCDONNELL, CHERYL POLAKOW, ANDREW RAMOS, DAVID RECINOS, MARY-JEAN REPCHUK, KEVIN M. SMITH, RON WESTLUND Inbetween ANNETTE BYRNE-MOREL, DANIEL GALIEOTE, CHAN WOO JUNG, CHANG YEI KIM, BERT KLEIN, DANIEL YOON TAEK LIM, MARY MEASURES, JANE MISEK, DANIEL O'SULLIVAN, RICHARD D. ROCHA, WES SULLLIVAN PHOENIX ANIMATION – TORONTO, CANADA CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR JAMES MCCRIMMON Clean-up MELANIE ALLEN, LILLIAN ANDRE, GRAHAM ANNABLE, KYUNG HEE BAKER, DENISE BRADSHAW, MIKE DEMUR, BEVERLY LEHMAN, KEVIN MCGIBBON, JAN TILLCOCK, WENDO VAN ESSEN INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR PETER BROWN Inbetween JOE ACORN, PHIL ANDERSON, JOSEE BELLEMARE, JOSELITO BIEN, JOEL DE LA CRUZ, SCOTT GRAHAM, GLORIA HSU, VERONIKA KAPELANSKA, BRAD LUCAS, LYNN MACQUARRIE, JOEL REID EFFECTS ANIMATION SUPERVISOR JOHN COLLINS Effects Animation DAN BROOKS, PETER BROWN, JAMES DAWKINS, IAN MAH, RAYMOND PANG, PAUL TEOLIS, DARREN VANDENBERG, STEVE WOOD EDITOR, PARIS CATHERINE RASCON FIRST ASSISTANT EDITOR ANTHONY F. ROCCO ASSISTANT EDITOR ERIC C. DAROCA DIRECTOR OF OPERATIONS, PARIS JEAN-PIERRE QUENET PRODUCTION MANAGER, SYDNEY TERRY SMITH PRODUCTION MANAGER, TORONTO DOUG ALLEN SHOW ACCOUNTANT TREVOR PAWLIK ASSOCIATE PRODUCTION MANAGERS SYLVIE BENNETT-FAUQUÉ JEAN-LUC FLORINDA ETIENNE LONGA ASSISTANT PRODUCERS MICHAEL SERRIAN WILL WAGGONER LESLIE HOUGH ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS PAUL S.D. LANUM CORALIE CUDOT PRODUCTION COORDINATOR MARC DEGAGNE PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS ANDREW SORCINI, NATHALIE BEAURAIN, PIERRE ALAIN BLOCH, ESTELLE CHAUVEAU, FRANÇOIS FRÉGONÈSE, JULLIAN GOFF, CEDRIC HANSEN, JENNIFER HUGHES, JEAN EMILE MOULINIER, DINAH POSTMA, LAURE STEYER PRODUCTION SECRETARIES SOPHIE DECOOPMAN NATHALIE ROCA RIPOLL SHERI SEDLIK TALENT COORDINATORS DAN PENSIERO JULIE MORGAVI ADDITIONAL WRITTEN MATERIAL BY CURTIS ARMSTRONG & JOHN DOOLITTLE TECHNICAL COORDINATOR BRIAN HUNT SCANNING SUPERVISOR FRANÇOIS DESNUS Scanning EMMANUEL COUSIN, EVARISTE FERRIERA, ALAIN MIQUAU, PASCAL PONTOIRE, MYRIAM RAMBACH, NICOLAS RUEDY, LAURENT VERJUS, JEAN MATHIAS XAVIER CHECKING SUPERVISOR BERNARD DOURDENT Final Check SOPHIE BARADUC, ONNA CAOUISSIN, CHARLOTTE CLARK, EMMANUELLE COLIN-THIBERT, BRUNO GAUMETOU, XAVIER JULLIOT, YOLANDE LE BEC, ELISABETH MORCELLET, VÉRONIQUE N`GUYEN, CATHERINE ODET, PIERRE SUCAUD Digital Color Models SOPHIE GAUTHIER, SUSAN HACKETT DALIPAGIC Digital Compositing/Wedging PHILIPPE BALMOSSIERE, NADINE BARANTON, DIDIER BONFIAY, PASCAL JARDIN, IVAN KASSABOV, DIDIER LEVY, MIROSLAV RANDJELOVIC, CLAIRE XAVIER Data Management SYLVAIN DAROIS, FRANÇOIS NOẼL PIXIBOX DIGITAL INK & PAINT Checking Supervisors DOMINIQUE CHAZY, FRÉDÉRIC MAUXION Checking CLAUDE DRIEU, DIDIER HENRY, ISABELLE LE GALLO, PATRICK LE RAZER, PASCALE MONZIE, VIRGINIE MITHELL, ELISABETH MUSTEL, ISABELLE ROUSSEL, MANUEL VIERA Background Scanning MARWAN ALCHAMI, YVES ESCRVIA, LAURENCE ETIENNE, CHRISTINE FALAISE, MARIE PIERRE LEPEINTRE, XAVIER MARTIN, MARIE LAURE MOULINIER, GUILLAUME ROUCAIROL Ink & Paint Supervisors SYLVIE ATTORRESI, ANNE BOZZI, VINCENT HAQUEBERGE Ink & Paint MARIE CLAIRE BAGLIN, KARINE BAUBAN, CORINNE BEAUPÈRE, SOLZIC BELLOIR, FRÉDÉRIQUE BERNARD, LOÏC BESNARD, MYRIAM BLOT, DENIS BRIGNON, JEANINE CAHU, MARIE CAUMARTIN, LAURENCE CHAUVEL, CHRISTOPHER CLAIR, FATIMA DAIRI, HAFID DAIRI, FRANTZ DANCERNE, MARTINE DE SAINT DENIS, OLIVIER DUPONT, SYLVIE FEUILLET, EMMANUEL FOURNAGE, PATRICIA GEOFFROY, NADINE GILBERT, CAROLE GINGAST, STEPHANIE HUBERT, AHMED KASIMI, MINA KOUSSA, MICHEL LABARRE, SÉVERINE LE GUEN, VALÉRIE LEBANNER, BÉATRICE LEBOULANGER, NATHALIE LEBOULANGER, KARINE LEDAMANY, ERIC LEPESQ, SYLVIE MINOIS, GÉRARD MOUFFET, LUC NOCHEZ, THIERRY OGER, JOCELYNE PELARD, ISABELLE PLUET, VALÉRIE ROBIDOUX, ISABELLE ROGER, FANNY ROLLAND, CHRYSTELLE ROUXEL, PATRICK SOUDAN, ISABELLE VIDAMANT Preparation FLORIANE COCHET, DAVID DELOUCHE, HERVÉ DUMAIT, JEAN DOMINIQUE GRIMAUD, LILIANE NÉRAMBOURG, NADINE ROGER Data Management SYLVAIN BLÉROL, STÉPHANE DANIEL, CYRIL JUSTIN, PASCAL NOWAK, LOUIS PHILIPPE System Development DENIS GILLES LAURENT, THIERRY MORAL, GUILLAUME PRÉCHEUR, MATTHIEU SARRAZIN, LUDWICK ROGINSKI, GILBERT COMPARETTI Production Management NICOLE GUINCÊTRE, VINCENT LAPORTE, MARGAUX MURRAY, JACQUES PEPIOT SONGS AND SCORE After Today MUSIC BY TOM SNOW LYRICS BY JACK FELDMAN ORCHESTRATED AND ARRANGED BY DANNY TROOB, SHIRLEY WALKER VOCALS ARRANGED AND PRODUCED BY TOM SNOW PERFORMED BY AARON LOHR CHORUS DANICE AXELSON, SCOTTIE HASKELL, REECE HOLLAND, LUANA JACKMAN, ROBERT JOYCE, MEGAN MCGINNIS, JONATHAN REDFORD, CHAD REISSER, JOSH WEINER, JIMMIE WOOD Stand Out WRITTEN BY PATRICK DEREMER & ROY FREELAND PERFORMED BY TEVIN CAMPBELL BACKGROUND VOCALS JULIA WATERS TILLMAN, OREN WATERS, MAXINE WATERS-WILLARD, LUTHER WATERS PRODUCED, RECORDED AND MIXED BY DAVID Z Lester's Possum Park WRITTEN BY RANDY PETERSEN & KEVIN QUINN PERFORMED BY KEVIN QUINN CHORUS BOBBI PAGE, RANDY CRENSHAW, MICHAEL LANNING ORCHESTRATED AND ARRANGED BY MICHAEL STAROBIN On the Open Road MUSIC BY TOM SNOW LYRICS BY JACK FELDMAN PERFORMED BY BILL FARMER, AARON LOHR CHORUS NATHAN CARLSON, CARMEN TWILLIE, GARY FALCONE, SCOTT HARLAN, LINDA HARMON, NICK JAMESON, RICK LOGAN, SUSAN MCBRIDE, BOBBI PAGE ORCHESTRATED AND ARRANGED BY MICHAEL STAROBIN I 2 I WRITTEN BY PATRICK DEREMER & ROY FREELAND PERFORMED BY TEVIN CAMPBELL FEATURED VOCAL BY ROSIE GAINES BACKGROUND VOCALS JULIA WATERS TILLMAN, OREN WATERS, MAXINE WATERS-WILLARD, LUTHER WATERS PRODUCED, RECORDED AND MIXED BY DAVID Z Nobody Else But You MUSIC BY TOM SNOW LYRICS BY JACK FELDMAN PERFORMED BY BILL FARMER, AARON LOHR ORCHESTRATED AND ARRANGED BY MICHAEL STAROBIN MUSIC ASSOCIATE PRODUCER BAMBI MOÉ ADDITIONAL SCORE BY DON DAVIS SCORE ORCHESTRATED AND CONDUCTED BY SHIRLEY WALKER DON DAVIS SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED BY MICHAEL FARROW ARMIN STEINER MUSIC EDITORS TOM CARLSON ADAM SMALLEY ASSISTANT MUSIC EDITOR PAISLEY PAPPÉ ADDITIONAL ORCHESTRATION LOLITA RITMANIS BRUCE FOWLER VOCAL CONTRACTOR BOBBI PAGE SCORE CONTRACTOR REGGIE WILSON SCORE PREPARATION DOMINIC FIDELIBUS MARSHALL BOWEN BARBARA NAHLIK SCORE RECORDED AT TODD-AO SCORING SONY PICTURES STUDIO CONWAY RECORDING STUDIOS SONGS RECORDED AT THE BAKERY STUDIOS OCEAN WAY RECORDING O'HENRY SOUND STUDIOS PAISLEY PARK SIGNET SOUND STUDIOS SUNSET SOUND DAVID Z FOR SUPERSONIC PRODUCTIONS, INC. TEVIN CAMPBELL APPEARS COURTESY OF QWEST RECORDS High Hopes WRITTEN BY SAMMY CAHN & JAMES VAN HEUSEN PERFORMED BY RICK LOGAN CHORUS DONNA DAVIDSON, LUANA JACKMAN, SUSAN STEVENS LOGAN, BOBBI PAGE Stayin' Alive PERFORMED BY THE BEE GEES WORDS AND MUSIC BY BARRY GIBB, ROBIN GIBB AND MAURICE GIBB COURTESY OF POLYDOR RECORDS BY ARRANGEMENT WITH POLYDOR SPECIAL MARKETS POST PRODUCTION AND EDITORIAL POST PRODUCTION MANAGER CHERYL MURPHY PRE-PRODUCTION EDITORIAL ELEN ORSON SUSAN MEDAGLIA SUSAN EDMUNSON ASSISTANT EDITORS TIM MERTENS TONY MIZGALSKI RE-RECORDED AT BUEVA VISTA SOUND RE-RECORDING MIXERS WAYNE HEITMAN TOM E. DAHL MEL METCALFE ORIGINAL DIALOG RECORDING DOC KANE RECORDIST MIKE BOURDY ADDITIONAL DIALOG RECORDING GARY LITTELL SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR DAVID E. STONE, MPSE DIGITAL DIALOG / ADR EDITOR RICHARD "GOOFUS" CORWIN ASSISTANT SOUND EDITORS SONNY PETTIJOHN MARK PETERSON SPECIAL SOUND EFFECTS BY STEVE LEE SOUND EFFECTS EDITORS RICK FREEMAN GEOFF RUBAY SUPERVISING FOLEY EDITOR VANESSA THEME AMENT FOLEY EDITOR SOLANGE S. SCHWALBE, MPSE FOLEY ARTIST JOAN ROWE FOLEY MIXER BOB DESCHAINE, CAS FOLEY RECORDIST DANA PORTER TITLE DESIGN DEBORAH ROSS FILM DESIGN TITLE ANIMATION MICHAEL CURTIS TITLES AND OPTICALS BUENA VISTA VISUAL EFFECTS OPTICAL SUPERVISOR MARK DORNFIELD CAMERA AMANDA ALLEN JOSE BARREIROS JIM FARRELL FERNANDO LETTERI ROBERT LETTERI BRIAN SMEETS TRACK READING SKIP CRAIG COLOR TIMING DALE GRAHN NEGATIVE CUTTING THERESA REPOLA MOHAMMED LIVE ACTION DANCE REFERENCE PHOTOGRAPHY BOB BRYAN CHOREOGRAPHY ANTHONY THOMAS DANCERS DAVID AVALAR CLAUJIA BRETAS INDRANI DESOUZA BRAD RAPIER ASSISTANT CHOREOGRAPHY KEN LAVIS PRINTS BY TECHNICOLOR® PRODUCED AND DISTRIBUTED ON EASTMAN FILM MPAA / DOLBY STEREO DIGITAL / IATSE © MCMXCV THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON CASSETTE AND COMPACT DISC FROM WALT DISNEY Records DISTRIBUTED BY BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. Music Video (cont.) * Parachute Express "Dr. Looney's Remedy" WALT DISNEY PICTURES Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:1995 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:1990s